


Imperfections

by Flammenkobold



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Dick Grayson isn’t perfect, but Jason hates him all the same.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Imperfections

Dick Grayson isn’t perfect. He’s the fucking opposite of perfect. But he burns so bright, he might as well be.

Jason’s always been fucked up, but this takes new heights. He should hate Dick for setting the bar so high no one else could ever reach it,  _ wants  _ to hate him for being the one Bruce will always favour. 

He can’t.  _ He does. _

Dick’s fucked up so many times that Jason wants to punch him in that perfect mouth repeatedly and yet, more than that, he wants to kneel down and bow his head, like some whore before a prince.


End file.
